You Dodged A Bullet
by BrownSugarC
Summary: We knew that the day would finally come. A new man in Sonja Percy's life. While he was part of her past, she hadn't considered anything outside of a business relationship with him until a new case popped up. Tammy Gregorio had a unique vantage point while Christopher LaSalle was clueless.


"Something wrong with your voice?" "Are you talking to me Christopher?" "We're the only two people in the vehicle Tammy. The only way I would think that your mouth would not be going is if we are moving in on a suspect, you're eating or you're sick."

"I was just thinking. Shit, it's not every day that you almost get annihilated by a drone. That thing was hot - as hot as any fire I took in Iraq. It was hard to concentrate on the air power and that damn .134 coming at us at the same time. I was scared, I mean really scared. I thought for sure that Jake was dead as soon as I saw him fall. The other two agents were shot up with big holes. I don't know how Percy and I got away with just concrete chips bouncing on to our arms and legs.

"So do you have any idea of what's going to happen?" Pride told Loretta that someone would take the fall for the failed mission and that would probably be Roman. They lost a lot of money, that drone and the Secretary is pissed that the operation cost a 'Nola police officer and a good CIA agent.

"Well I'm still waiting to see the fall out myself" I say. "Why do you say that?" "Percy literally walked away from the case." "Well if Pride had wrote her up, who do you think D.C. would have sided with? I talked to her later on and she did have some good points." And anyway she got the needed information from Roman that let us get the drone back and arrest the people who killed Officer Quinn.

"I heard that when you guys went down to the morgue that Doc Wade cleared the room so she could tell you what she had. I thought she and Pride were tight?" "They are but something went down long before I met King while he was at the Sheriff's Department. Something about some juveniles. He won't talk about it. Say's its ancient history." Well I heard that she used the word rogue to address Pride's actions.

"Look LaSalle what you don't know is that Roman warned Percy that some one big was after Pride. He told her to keep her eyes open and that it might well be time for her to get out. Now that's twice that we have been warned." "Who else Gregorio?" "Isler told Pride the last time he was here to watch his back. Somebody was after him but he didn't know who. When I talked to Isler on the phone the next day, he couldn't give me any more details either.

My brother told me that bullets don't have names on them. You get caught in the cross fire and you could get hit just as well. It can be with real bullets or in politics. Pride's ass has been in the sling for the past year and we were in the cross hairs too. I've been hearing stuff about his days as the Sheriff and it ain't all good. I'm use to be on the other side of investigations. I would guess that I'm on my last leg after the FBI fired me.

Percy's scared. She has the most years to to go to get to retirement. She wants to move up as well. She is trying to learn all she can from Pride, Loretta and Triple P. She's got a good history from the ATF. She was the second female agent they had and did a case that involved the current Secretary when she was wearing a uniform. Remember she got shot working with you guys when you were chasing that Baitfish guy.

We both been uncover LaSalle. You know it stays fluid cause you never know when your cover might be blown or completely sure of who you can trust. Remember I was watching you guys for months. Pride has this wild streak in him. While you're undercover that might be a good thing but when you're a team leader, you have to make sure that your team is trained up and that you enable them to work not only with each other but outside agencies.

And by the way Country Mouse, you dodged a bullet on this one." "How you figure Tammy?" Did you see the way Roman looked at Percy? Like a dog eyeing a steak! I asked her if there was something going on and she said no, they were just good friends and partners. I told her well maybe not on her side but he certainly was interested.

There won't be a further chase however. Roman told her that he was going to resign and hire a lawyer. He could see the writing on the wall." "How did she take that?" "You know that you don't get a chance to have close friends in our business. Percy was upset, they had a history and I think he hoped for chance at at a future. I talked to him one on one when we were finishing up our reports. Sonja had told me months ago she had been lucky to get you and Roman as partners. She said that he was really good at his job and I would add my personal observation, easy on the eyes."

"Why are you telling me that? I don't see what that has to do with me." "Do you think that she is going to wait forever for you to get yourself together?" "Oh not this conversation again Tammy. I told you Percy and I have had this talk. This is our business so stay out of it."

Listen LaSalle you done went down this road before. I know you and I don't need to profile you on it because this is personal it's about your heart. I thought we got a little closer with the Melody and Tucker thing. But I'm telling you the day she gets serious about another man, you're going to lose it LaSalle. Then there may come a day she finally gets pissed at you for pushing her away and she will walk out on all of us. Then I will be pissed with you too.

I ain't lying Christopher. You dodged a big bullet if you intend to live a long, happy life with the woman you love. Don't wait too long. I don't think I can help you work through another loss.

We're here. Saddle up!"


End file.
